Retail Tycoon Guides
Money Trees One of the most frequently asked questions in Retail Tycoon is "How do you get money trees?" A money tree is a unique type of tree that can be earned just by playing this game and selling Supply items. Money trees drop money on the ground periodically. That money can be collected by any player by simply walking over any bills that are lying on the ground, but the collected money will only go towards the total funds of the owner of the tree. The trees drop a bill on the ground every math.random(5,15) seconds with a maximum of 24 per tree. And each bill is worth $20. Money trees are a kind of a reward system because the more you play and consequently sell items, the more trees you can earn. You just have to ensure that you sell a certain amount of each item that is available in supply before you get a tree. Once you've sold the required amount, you can find a money tree in the furnish tab in the special section. How do I get my first money tree? You will get your first money tree once you've sold 10 of each item available in supply. You then get a tree for selling 20, 50, 100, '''and '''200 of each afterward. After that, every additional set of 100 items sold grants you another. You can fill your entire property with money trees if you manage to sell enough stuff, there's no limit! Money trees are a great additional money maker to help you upgrade & improve your store just a little sooner - or to simply buy more supplies and pay for workers. Plus they look awesome as part of your store! Money Management Starting Out Each player receives $5,000 startup cash when they load in a new save slot. With some patience, it's all you'll need to get your store up and running. Since you really only need three essentials to get going, one Customer Service item, one Display Item and the corresponding Supply Items to fill your chosen display Item, at a minimum, you only need to spend $2,000. Even if you bought the most expensive starter items, you would only need to spend $3,700. So with some good sense, $5,000 is plenty. I just started, and I'm already short on cash! Poor decisions and general lack of knowledge of the game can get you into the negative real fast. There are a few ways to deal with this. * Sell your shelter and buy Supplies - If you delete the walls and ceiling tiles of the starter store, it's an instant $2,425. If you've made any upgrades since then, even more! Spending this on some supplies to put in your display items is a very good way to get back into the positive. However, it's always a good idea to rebuild them once you have some extra cash in the future. * Fire your workers '- ''Fun fact: You can run even the largest stores without a single hired worker! Try firing your janitor and guard first, and if necessary even your restockers and cashiers can go. * 'Restart your store '- ''As a desperate last resort, if you've been only playing for a short while, try loading in a new save slot and making different decisions. '' '''Are You Ready to Make an Upgrade? Before making any upgrades or improvements, ensure you have enough funds to continue to cover restocking your display items. * Estimate upcoming expenses '-'' Don't forget your worker payments. Give yourself a few minutes of payment. * '''Restock your shelves - Speaking of upcoming expenses; You don't want to break the bank only to find you have a few toys and an apple left in your store, without any money to resupply. In summary, when saving for your next upgrade, save a few thousand dollars in addition to your upgrade cost. Making sales and saving is a big part of the first several hours of gameplay. Though saving for upgrades may not sound like much fun, you'll be so busy being smart with your improvements that time will fly, and in no time you'll be a fantastic retail tycoon! Long-Term Strategies You want it all: a giant store with all the bells and whistles, a super cool looking design, lots of cash and money trees. Well, you're going to have to set some priorities as building a store is a process, and you can apply different strategies for the different outcomes. All of which involve making sales. It's easy to get caught up making your store look all fancy, but you should be focused on selling your items as a priority at all times. How do I make more sales? Well, you need more people to come into your store in order to sell them things. * Upgrade your parking lot '- ''The more slots you have, the more customers you can get. You want this to be upgrade-priority numero uno. * '''Upgrade your sign - Though not quite as important to max out the upgrades on this as the parking lot, your sign reduces the amount of time you have an empty space. * Have more items to sell - Though pretty obvious to some, you want to have one shelf of every item as soon as possible. Customers who can't find something to buy will walk out. Bottom line? Bigger parking lot and store sign equals more c''ustomers''. More c''ustomers'' equal more sales, more sales equal more money, just don't forget to have something to sell! If you want to focus on expansion and beautification, it may just take you a little longer to get what you want. However, if you focus time on making your store sell items better first, you'll have more cash to make those pretty upgrades. Gifting, Donating, and Borrowing Cash There is no gifting, no donating and no borrowing any cash in this game. And really, it is not needed. Everyone starts off with the same amount of money. Of which, many, many players have created a very successful store. If completely necessary, you can purchase funds which will be available immediately, and every time you make a new save slot. Whitelisting (image coming soon™) Whitelisting means that one player gives another player control of some of his or her store. Specifically, the ability to access the Build and Furnish tabs, as well as their funds. One player can Whitelist another player by choosing the Option tab, clicking on Whitelist and choosing a player's username. Something to note is that w''hitelisting does not give you access to other player's funds'' for your own store, a''nd when you leave the game the whitelist section resets. 'How do I spend another player's money if they whitelisted me?' * You can buy and sell '''Furnish' items for the other player's store. * You can buy and demolish Build items for the other player's store. * You cannot buy '''Supply' items for their store.'' * You cannot buy '''Upgrades '''for their store. * You cannot hire/fire '''Workers' in their store.'' * You cannot use another player's funds in your own store. How To Become A Retail Tycoon Millionaire A question us more experienced players hear constantly: "How do you have so much money??" "Are you hacking?" If you think about it, being a millionaire is'' inevitable over time''. You are given initial funds to get started. You sell all items for double the price you buy them for, and at some point you finished building your store. Without any further upgrades, and your design completed, there is not much you need to spend money on other then your Supplies and Workers. A'nd how long does it all take?' It really all depends on several factors, here are just some of the questions that you need to ask yourself: * Are you new to the game and need to overcome the initial learning curve? * How much time can you invest in this game per session? * How frequently can you play? * Are you sensible with your funds? * Is your game suffering from lag a lot? If you know what you are doing, are able to play a little every day without much lag, and know how to built an efficient store, here is a rough timeline on what could be possible: * You can get a decent sized store built (and earn your first money tree) within a couple of days, if you are able to work on it a few hours per day. * You can make your first $100k within a week. * And you can be a millionaire within 2-3 weeks of gameplay. The game, however, is ongoing so you can enjoy playing it for a long time. Restocking Display Items You purchased your first display item and corresponding supplies and are now trying to figure out how to get those items on to the shelves, racks or cases. Here is some quick step by step instructions on how to do it, using candy as an example: # Click on Manage # Click on Shelf # Click on Candy # Click on Restock Container The shelf is now slowly filling up with candy, ready to be sold. Moving Furnish Items Sometimes you initially place a Furnish item and later decide you want to move it. You can easily move the item by clicking on Furnish, then the four way arrow, marked "Move Item" at the top right of the pop up window. Click on the unit that you want to move and place it in a new location. You can also rotate a Furnish item by following the same steps and pressing R on your keyboard to rotate. Changing the Store Colour Theme Your starter store comes with a light blue colour theme. Add a personal touch to your store by changing the store colour theme. Simply click on Options and you will see a light blue rectangle near the top of the pop up window. Click on it to find a variety of colours to choose from. Make your selection, maybe pick your favourite colour, and close the window to see your store with its new colour theme. Beautiful. Fun fact: Did you know that changing the colour theme of your store also changes the shirt colour of your workers? Saving Your Game Although your game is set to autosave every so often, there are three additional save slots available that you can find in Options. It is recommended that you manually save your store during game play frequently in one of those three slots. Also important to note that you should let the "save" finish before exiting the game or trying to load any other stores you may have. Store Music to come: play music in your store (preset or custom, using a ceiling speaker) (micro moosic is very good if I may say so) Store Name & Icon to come: customize your store name & icon Ratings ''(is there any data/logistic that Haggie can share for this section?)'' Ratings are an important indication on how well your store does. And if there is room for improvement. You can find information on your store's ratings in Manage. Once you clicked on it, you see an overall description on whether or not your store is popular with the customers. Click on Data, and you can see detailed ratings for the following sections: * Cleanliness - stay on top of those customer spills. Clean them up to keep your ratings up. * Crowdedness - having a lot of customers in a small store decreases your ratings. Expand, but only if you can afford it. * Decoration - make use of the different items in Build & Furnish. Some of the more pricier items help you improve your ratings in this category. To name a few: marble floor tiles, benches, plants, glass walls/doors, speakers, skylights and large lights. Details are all TBC. * Selection - keep those supplies stocked to improve your ratings. (Is it variety, stocked display items, AND filled storage units? details are all TBC. * Line sizes - do your customers need to queue to make a purchase? Get more customer service items to combat those lines. And keep in mind that registers are faster but need to be manned. * Store size - you have to weigh the pros and cons of spending money on expanding your store vs. not worrying too much about ratings in this category. If you expand too fast you may end up with a giant but empty store (is there a rule of thumb that helps finding a good balance? details TBC.) Improvements to your store can be made gradually and over time. It is not a race, it is a process. Just remember to always have fun with your store foremost. Leaderboards to come: Today, Past Week, Past Month, All Time, player points based on sales only Game Badges to come: Beta Badge, Superstar, Millionaire, Debtor, Teamwork, Laying Down The Law & Cash Farmer Store TBD to come: Tip Jar, Custom Icon, Custom Music Beta ' The beta version of Retail Tycoon was introduced May 20, 2015 and recorded over 14k visits. It sold for 25 Robux until it was released to everyone August 14, 2015. The game is now free to all and has as many as 88M+ visits as of Nov. 2017. ''(q for mic: can the # of visits & date be linked to the RT page so it gets updated frequently?) Beta players received a special beta badge and a golden statue that they can place in their tycoon. (I wish I had been there for beta. now where did I put that time machine again...) '''Store Design oof i touched this page. it would be a shame if some1 eDITED oN IT oh yeah, touch some sub-headers here above what i wrote, i think incoming: when to place individual rooms, how to place half-walls and half-glass, how to add some depth, where to place whatnot's, etc... 'Compact Designs' wait, compact designs? Category:Retail Tycoon